Kage No Za Tsuki
by Bloodyredblackwolf
Summary: The Royal Family send back one of their officers for taking in a forbidden child (ITS NOT HIEI!) and she heads back and rejoins the Gotei 13. There she befriends Toshiro Hitsugaya, whom she can understand better than anyone else. They soon start getting closer and she reveals something that may prove startling. ToshiroXOC RenjiXOC(later Ulquiorra) StarkXOC and IchigoXOC Rewrting it
1. Tsukiko

**_Me: HI people! This is my 1st bleach fan fiction, so please no bad reviews. Sooo...Yoruichi please do disclaimer! - Runs and hides from audience -_**

**_Yoruichi: Sorry about that she doesn't like a lot of people watching her. SO! Bloodyredblackwolf does not own Bleach. But she does own the 2nd official character book and Nazamine, Tsukiko, and Kuromaru. Now I think i was promised a gallon of milk if i did this. - Runs off to find author –_**

**_Summary: The Royal Family send back one of their officers for taking in a forbidden child (ITS NOT HIEI!) and she heads back and rejoins the Gotei 13. During that time, Ichigo is trying to save Rukia, so she and her lieutenant decide to join the fun, along with different members of the Gotei 13. While there, she befriends Toshiro Hitsugaya, whom she can understand better than anyone else. They soon start getting closer and she reveals something that may prove startling. ToshiroXOC RenjiXOC(later Ulquiorra) StarkXOC and IchigoXOC Rewrting it_**

A small boy ran through the streets, he's knees scraped and bruised badly. _This boy is known as a spirit, though he is a special case._

Fox ears appeared on his head, white a dog tail flew behind him to give him balance. A roar was heard, before a black and white creature appeared.

_This is known as a Hollow, who eats spirits like this child._

Snapping its jaws, it went to snap the boy in half, before it heard someone yell, **"Shakkahō! (Red Fire Cannon!)"** A red beam blasted against it, knocking it back a few paces. A young man appeared in front of the boy, his sword drawn protectively. A small cloaked figure appeared behind the Hollow.

_These are known as Shinigami; The Spirits who protect spirits against Hollows._

_"Kuromaru, get the child."_ A deep voice echoed from the hood of the cloak, while the man pouted.

"But CAPTAIN! I never get to fight!" He went to protest more, but an emerald eye was seen glaring from in the darkness of the hood, making him gulp.

_"Take the boy and run." _They repeated, pulling out a Zapakuto from beneath their cloak.

"R-right, Captain." Kuromaru mumbled, before grabbing the small boy and running/ jumping onto a building and vanishing.

Turning back around, she jumped into the air to dodge a black clawed white hand. Blocking it with their sword, the small figure simply slashed the claw off. The Hollow howled in pain, clutching its hand to its holed chest.

**You brat! You dare to wound me?!**

_"Yeah, I dare." _They said, as they raised their arm, while mumbling an incantation.

**_"BAKUDO #1, SAI." _**The figure mumbled, locking the Hollow's arms and legs behind its back.

_"Akuma gyakusatsu." _The figure snapped, their fingers growing into long black claws glowing with red Spiritual Pressure.

They then disappeared and reappeared behind the Hollow, while two thin claw lines appeared on its mask, then a sword mark appeared, slicing it to pieces and the Hollow vanished, all the while thanking the Shinigami for the help and apologizing for trying to kill the boy.

Sheathing their sword, they then pulled their hood down, showing a beautiful young woman. Long black hair fell beneath the cloak, the long bangs framing her face, which held cold emerald eyes, a long scar going from the forehead to the end of her cheek. A long red dragon tattoo went from her cheek to beneath her cloak, while a dark red, almost brown, snake tattoo went from her left cheek to wrap around both arms, the tail ending on top of her right hand.

Putting two fingers to her lips, she whistled long and hard, the sound echoing through the street she was standing in.

The man from before appeared, the boy held protectively in his arms.

"Captain Tsukikage," he said, saluting the small woman.

_"Kuromaru how is he?" _She asked softly, taking the small boy and sniffing around him, making the boy's eyes widen greatly.

"A-are you a demon like me?" the boy asked quietly, holding his head in fear she might hit him.

"_Its alright, little one. I won't harm you. Why would I harm a mixed demon like me?" _She asked cheerfully, before snapping her fingers.

Two pointed dog ears appeared on top of her head, while her eyes became snake-like.

_"If you would like, I will make you my son and no one will ever harm you again. But it's your decision."_

His eyes widening, the small boy nodded his head frantically.

"YES MA'AM! When my parents were alive, they called meh Tsukiko. I hope you like that name?"

_"It's a beautiful name." _She whispered, as she hugged him tightly.

* * *

**_Me: So basically that's what happens in this chapter. Nazi adopts a child, _**

**_but the Royal family doesn't like that so they get on her tail in the next chapter._**

**_InuHebi: When do I show up? – Does puppy eyes –_**

**_Me: Um…Next chap. You attack someone._**

**_InuHebi: Sweet XD_**

**_Me: So please review or else I'll send InuHebi and Nazi's Zanpakuto's spirit forms on you! (Just kidding)_**


	2. Stripped of Rank and regaining it again

**Me: Ok time for the second update XD! Now its Ichigo's turn to do disclaimer XD**

**Ichigo: Why do i have to do it?**

**Me: Cause if you dont, ill send InuHebi on you!**

**Ichigo: ...**

**Me: Fine! Hichigo will you do disclaimer?**

**_Hichigo:_ _SURE! Bloodyredblackwolf does not own Bleach or Sesshomaru. She does own the 2nd Bleach character book._**

**Chapter 2**

Walking through the doors, the small captain bowed to the Royal Family,

though on the inside, she was royally rolling her eyes.

_"You called me, my ladies and lords?"_

"Yes. It has come to our notice that you've been secretly taking care of a demon boy. We, the Royal Family, have decided that you should bring him here and kill him before our very eyes."

They said to her, as her eyes widen.

_"What do you mean I have to kill him?! Tsukiko has done nothing wrong to any of you!" _The small captain snarled at them.

"A captain of the royal guard can't have a child, especially a demon like him. He'll only distract you of your work. If you can't do this, then we'll get rid of him ourselves."

Reiatsu began to rise around the captain, as she practically roared at them. Black pointed dog ears appeared on her head, while three long black tails slammed against the floor in fury behind her. When her eyes opened up, emerald eyes with snake pupils glowed with a red background, no white, glaring at the Family in murderous rage. Flexing her long, black claws, she stared up at the Family.

"What's the meaning of this?!" one member yelled out. Suddenly, he was up against the wall, held by the small captain by the neck.

**"Listen here, human whelp!"** she snarled out. **"That pup belongs to me. You have no control over him or how he lives. He is not your toy."** She bared her fangs at him threateningly. He then gave a half-crazed grin.

"Too late, you dang dog," He spat out "We've already sent the Stealth Force for him and your fuku-taichou to be killed if you couldn't do the job." He was then dropped like a rag-doll to the ground. She growled at him one last time and then shunpoed away towards where she left Tsukiko.

* * *

When she got to them, her tails fluffed up in outrage. Blood covered the ground and bodies lay about in shreds.

**_"Looks like a battlefield"_** She said.

**Of course it does! Do you expect anything less from your wonderfully, awesome author?**

"Hey Bloody! Can you help me find Tsukiko and Kuromaru?" She asked the author.

A large wolf appeared beside her through a portal of shadows, staring at her pupiless blood-red eyes. Walking forward, she then vanished into a forest, the captain following after her at demon speed.

Appearing in a clearing, she stared across at the wolf, who then vanished into a burst of shadows, reveling her little boy in his animal form and a wounded Kuromaru laying behind him, unconscious.

**_"Tsukiko?"_**She asked gently, watching him stiffen, then turned fully red eyes to her, before whimpering and turning back into her little boy, his clothes torn and ripped in some places.

"MAMA! Men came and harmed Uncle Kuromaru greatly, but I killed them, even though he told me to run!"

He cried into her shoulder, while she wrapped one of her tails round him, rubbing his back and making soothing sounds to calm him, until he fell asleep.

The other two she used to pick up her lieutenant, placing him gently on her back while picking up her son, before changing her appearance into her large wolf-like dog form, before disappear in a flash of black.

**_In 4th division, (During the time of the Ryoka appearance.)_**

Unohana was currently finishing up her rounds around her division, which was filled with patients, all of whom had some kind of run-in with the Ryoka.

Hearing a bark, she turned to see a black blur appear before her, reforming into a giant wolf-like dog with glowing emerald eyes. On its back, was a young albino man, bleeding profusely from many wounds, while there was a small boy in its mouth.

It looked up at her and whined longingly, making her eyes widen greatly.

"Nazamine-sama! Is that you?!" She gasped, when the dog nodded it head and lowered the boy to the ground gently,

before lifting its head up and began to speak.

_"Retsu-Chan, it has been awhile. I hope you have been well?"_

Nodding her head to the dog, Unohana asked her main question.

"What are you doing here, Nazamine-sama? I thought you were part of the Royal Guard now?"

Shaking her head, the dog answered.

_"The Family had enough, saying that I couldn't keep my child and_

_I snapped and attacked one of them, then escape with Kuromaru and Tsukiko,_

_but enough of that, Kuromaru here needs to be healed."_

Running to the dog's side, Unohan gently picked the man up, and carried him to an empty room,

the dog following, forgetting about her pup in the hallway, who just woke up.

* * *

Tsukiko woke up in the middle of a hallway and

immediately became frightened.

His mother was nowhere to be found, and he

couldn't smell her out in this disgusting, clean-smelling,

area.

Standing up, he then went out of the building and began to

go around to each building, not feeling a few aura behind him.

Suddenly, he heard a stick crack, and he jumped around,

him just barely bristling.

Standing behind him, were at least 10 larger men, all handling VERY sharp swords.

"What are you doing in 10th division's barracks?"

One man yelled at him, causing him to jump.

"N-nothing!"

They were about to attack the small boy, when red, orange, and light orange blurs stopped the swords on different sides of the boy.

Refiguring, the blurs became his mother, a woman with a huge bosom, and a tall man with spiky orange hair.

_"What is the meaning of this?! I leave my boy for ONE second, and he's attacked again!" _his mother snarled, making the tall woman's eyes widen and she lowered her sword and bowed to her.

"I'm sorry for these seated officers idiocy, Nazi-Chan! I'll handle them properly!"

The woman said, before turning cold glares onto the seated and un-seated officers.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU COULD HAVE DONE?! IF YOU HAD KILLED A CHILD OF ONE OF THE ROYAL GUARD, WE WOULD'VE STARTED A WAR WITH ONLY HER AND HER LIEUTENANT FIGHTING US! AND WE'VE WOULD'VE LOST!"

Staring at the small woman in shock, they then dropped their swords and fell to their knees, shaking under the intensity of the woman's reiatsu.

"GOMEN, LIEUTENANT MATSUMOTO! WE DIDN'T KNOW!"

The seated and un-seated officers bowed and quivered in fear at the small woman,

who was bristling in anger and standing protectively in front of her child, her reiatsu

slowly rising, when she turned to look at the other person there, her eyes widen and her hand shook,

as she raised it towards him.

_"N-Nixo? Is that you?" _

She asked, though she feared the answer.

"Um,no. M'name's Kurosaki Ichigo."

_"I-I see."_

She replied back shakily, before she began to turn away, when she smelled it.

**(By this time, Ichigo has left, though he has many questions for the small captain, he'll leave her be, for now.)**

Lifting her nose to the air, as she tried to calm her child, Nazamine shuddered at the wonderful scent.


	3. Characters

**Me: HI everyone XD! This chapter is about the characters im using in this anime and what they do and all that ^ ^ please enjoy!**

**Ichigo: Or else she'll start crying again and then she'll never shut up!**

**Me:...**

**Ichigo:? Bloody?**

**Me:...Nazamine! Ichi's being mean to me! Kenny! Ichi wanna fight with you!**

**Nazamine:****Engulf the world in Hell's Flame's, Cerberus!; Incinerate your enemies,Hiei!**

**Kenpachi: - runs towards Ichigo with sword raised in the air -**

**Me: - sits down and opens up a bag of popcorn, pulls out cellphone and starts recording fight - For the people out there reading this, these are the characters im using in this fanfic. Toshiro! -waves him over- will you do the disclaimer and watch this fight with me?**

**Toshiro: Sure - sits down and watches fight with me and looks at readers- Bloodyredblackwolf does not own Bleach, Kiba (Wolfs Rain) or Sesshomaru (Inuyasha), or Kurama and Hiei (Yu Yu Hakusho) .- goes back to watching fight-**

* * *

Nazamine Tsukikage

ナザ鉱山 月影

Ethinicity/Race: Caucasian(sp?)/Shinigami

Species/: dog/snake demon ( she changed after she died)

Nicknames/: Nazi, Nami,Zane.

Age/: looks 16-17

True Age/: 399 yrs old

Birthday/: March 10

Gender/: Female

Height/:51cm(4'3) / anyone make fun of me height and ill kick their asses/

Weight/: 99lbs

Eye color/: Emerald (red ring around one pupil and other black)

Hair color/: Obsedian black with a red hue to it

Build/:lithe, body built for speed. Stomach has small muscles.

Voice/: Nazi's voice is deep with no emotion added. The only time she ever had a high voice was when she was 5.(Heh..her cold voice would make Sesshomaru very proud.)This sometimes brings trouble when she's fighting with her face hidden, making her opponent think she's a male.

Appearance/:She is short for her age, though she makes up for it in speed. She has long Obsedian hair with a red hue, which she wears in three styles. First stlye is a low ponytail, which reaches her ankles. Second style is a messy bun with some pieces hanging in her face. Third style is when its let free with the tips trailing the ground. She is rather busty, but with slender hips and a tan complexion. Her eyes are like two neon lights in the dark, especially when she's angered. She has a pink scar over her left eye. She also has two tattoos on her. One is a blood-red dragon and the other is a dark-red snake. These are two demons that she earned after ' taming ' her zanpakuto. She made her own Shinigami uniform, which is crimson red with black flames. Instead of sandals, she wears black combat boots, which she stuffs her hakama pant legs into.

Likes/: Vodka, wolves and raw meat and chocolate and ICE CREAM!

Dislikes/: food with no taste or its too bland. Girls who care only about how they look. Perverts, People who think they can just order her around.

Relatives/: Older Brother(Adopted her) Shuhei Hisagi

Father Kuroi Tsukikage deceased

Mother Nomi Tsukikage deceased

Younger Sister Nemu Tsukikage (Shuhei adopted her as well)

older cousin Kiba Houndou

Adopted son Tsukiko

Personality/: She is a hard-core prankster. The people she doesnt get along with always get the bad end to her pranks. The one she likes to prank the most is Old Man Yama. She also has a fiery temper. When she was younger and alive her and her sister were teased every day because of their ethinicity and how they acted and talked. Nemu had been beaten to death one day and Nazi snapped, bringing about the temper and rage she has now. When this happens, she acts as if her whole personality switched, changing from a cold and emotionless girl into a demonic, bloodthirsty person/animal.

Zanpakuto/: Keroberosu(Cerberus), Hiei (flying shadows)

Shikai/: Nomikoma za sekai to Hadesu's Honoo, Keroberosu! ( Engulf the world with Hades Flames,Cerberus!), Incinerate your enemies, Hiei!

Bankai/: Hadesu's kōken'nin Keroberosu ( Hades's Guardian Cerberus ), Jagan no Hiei or Kokuryu no Hiei (Evil eye of flying shadows and/or black dragon of flying shadows)

Zanpakutou's Abilities/: Keroberosu is a blade from both a fang of a snake and fang of a dog, which gives it both venom and sharpness.

Hebi Doku (Snake Venom)/: In which the blade will leave venom inside the opponent it slices. The venom is lethal and will kill the opponent quickly.

Furu Tsuki Gekido (Full Moon Rage)/: The opponent is then slashed into pieces, but this is only for emergencies and can only be used during the full moon.

Kuro Hebi Shokogun ( Dark Snake Syndrome )/: The opponent then gets a snake mark similar to Nazi's all over their body, while then snake slowly sucks their spiritual energy out.

Ketsueki tenku ryu (Blood Sky Dragon )/: The opponent is then destroyed to where only their blood is left by a red-colored shadow-shaped dragon with cold black eyes.

Zanpakuto's Spirit/InnerWorld/: Keroberosu is a giant three-headed dog with a snake head and body for a tail. Its eyes are black and look like burning embers against its coal black fur. The snake is red with silver eyes. Because of its three heads, Keroberosu is a male and female, with the main head being female and the heads on each side male. The snake is female.

Inner World/: Keroberosu's world is the Gates of Hades itself. It is unknown how it reacts to Nazi's emotions. Being the guardian of the Gates, Kero is responsible that no souls get back out once they come in. Kero is chained to the inner wall of the Gates, which infuriates it, saying that they should have freedom to do what they wish and not be chained or caged in.

Human form/: Kero is four people . The first is a woman with long coal-black hair and burning eyes. Chained to her are two small boys both who look like her siblings. Then there is the snake, which is a small girl with long red hair and silver eyes and a long red tail.( oh the first three people have ears and tail too)

Bankai/: Hadesu Kero is a long, wicked blade with only a handle. When in Bankai, Nazi gets similar traits to that of both a dog and snake. Her pupils become slits and she gets ears and three tails and long fangs and claws. In this state, her demon side comes out, while Nazi is put into a slumber until her Bankai ends. Her demon form loves to fight, which is why Nazi only uses Bankai if the fight gets too horrible. Her demon form (Or , as Nazi likes to call her, InuHebi)is merciless, killing the opponent without giving them a chance.

Rank/: Captain

Affiltration/: 13 Court Guards, Squad 9

Shino Academy/: Nazi entered five years after Shuhei, though she failed the entrance exam twice. While in th academy, she met up with her sister,Nemu, who introduced her to Toshiro and decided to help her sister in someway, so she helped her in swordfighting and activating her Shikai, while Nazi was trying to tame her 'demon'. Nazi found out that her sister's sword could both heal and use ice and snow attackes. While in the academy, she bumped into Yoruichi and found out about how fast she was and asked her to help her get that fast. While that went on, Yoruichi also did the same method she used on Ichigo(later on)to help Nazi acheive Bankai. Though she was second to Yoruichi in speed, she was not so well in defense. She also has the ability to also do afterimages, which came in handy when she was fighting her instructors.

Bankai Training/: Unlike Ichigo, who only had to fight his zanpakuto's spirit, Nazi had to fight both her zanpakuto and her demon.

Previous Life/: Nazi was the oldest daughter in a family of 5, the fifth being her cousin. After her mother had Nemu, she went ill. 3 years later, she died. Her father turned to drinking and hardly paid any attention to Nemu, so Nazi and Kiba decided that they would both be like a mother to her. Soon though, Kiba left to go traveling and Nazi had to care for her on her own. One day, she found Nemu dying in a park while being kicked & beaten by kids at their school. Nazi snapped, killing most of the kids , but she got over powered and was stabbed from behind.

* * *

Kuromaru ShindaKaze

Race/: Albino

Species/: Shinigami

Age/: looks 19-20

true age/: 600

Height/: 4'7 _Unlike some people, I won't tease my captain bout her height._

Weight/: 119

Eye Color/: Golden orange, with black sclera

Hair Color/: Deathly white

Zanpakuto/: Hadesu

Shikai/: Anata no nyūsatsu o okonau tame ni tamashī o meijiru, Hadesu!

Bankai/: Souruītā Hadesu (Doesn't like to use it because its too powerful)

Personality/: He's very child-like, liking to pout when he's left out of anything, though he can become serious when his captain becomes harmed.

He loves his captain like a sister, always ready to protect her. He's secretly in love with Rangiku, though he didn't try anything when Gin was around.

Appearance/: He's short but lithe, his body and muscles lean and meant to give him advantage in speed. He has deathly white spiky hair, with golden orange eyes with black sclera. He wear a skin-tight long -sleeved shirt, with torn hakama shorts.

* * *

Lyseru Cerberus

Species/: Shinigami

Race/: Human

Nick name/: Ly-kun

Hair color/: Dark brown

Eye color/: Forest green

Height/: 6ft

Weight/: (**I'm not asking him that question)**

Affiltration/:

Squad 9, 4th seat

Team/: 9th Squad

Appearance: Ly-kun is tall and sometimes slouches. He has spiked back dark brown hair and teasing forest green eyes.

Zanpakuto/: Gaimei

Incantation/: "Eat up all yer opponents hatred, Gaimei."

Shikai: It is a sword made out of pure dark shadows formed from hatred and dark emotions. The shadows can also surround Ly's hands and feet in the shape of clawed wolf paws.

Bankai: Kurai kanjō no ō Gaimei (King of dark emotions Gaimei)

Appears as a giant shadow wolf, with glowing lights as eyes reiatsu, surrounding Lyseru. Can protect him from harm.

Appearance: Gaimei is a tall, lanky young-looking teen, with purplish-black hair and glowing silver eyes. He has shadows as clawed hands and feet, with shadow-like wolf ears and tail. He wears a black ripped T-shirt with black skinny jeans.

* * *

Hatsuyuki Shingetsu

Species/: Vizard

Race/: Human/Hollow

Nick name/: She is called Ao haiiro no ōkami, cause her hair is bluish-gray and called wolf, cause her last name means 'new moon' and when she goes Hollow-like, her pupils become wolf like. Also, Nazamine calls her nee-san, because she took care of her when she was younger, before Shuhei found her.

Hair color/: Blue-gray

Eye color/: light orange

Height/: 5'5

Weight/: 78 lbs.

Affiltration/:

2nd leader of the Vizards

Team/: The Vizards

Partners/: Mostly Lisa, Hiyori, Mashiro, or Shinji

Zanpkuto/: Ago

Incantation/: Snap the necks of your enemies in half, Ago!

It looks like a larger than the original Samehada, though this one is pure black with tipped in stark white pikes, though it's covered by beige bandages.

For Shikai, think of Samehada from Naruto in its bandages.

For Bankai, think of it when all the bandages are pulled off.

Ago's True form:

It's a giant shark made of water, with rows upon rows of triangular large shark teeth. It quietly waits in the shadows before striking upon Hatsuyuki's silent command.

Ago has a shark/human form, with light blue, almost white skin, with gills on the side of his neck. He has blackish blue shaggy hair that hangs in his face, covering his soulless black eyes. He wears a light blue kimono and silver sash around his waist.

* * *

Moe Tsukikage - Profile -

Moe Tsukikage  
ネム 月影

Ethinicity/Race/: Caucasian/Shinigami

Species/: Inu/Tora demon (tigerdog) (also changed after she died)

/: Moe, Puppy, Stripes, and Twinkle Toes

Age/: looks 9-10

True Age/: 277 yrs old

Birthday/: May 12th

Gender/: Female

Height/: 5'7 / dont laugh at my older sis just cuz im taller than her, alrite?!/

Weight/: 70lbs

Eye color/: Deep Ocean Blue (with black cat-like pupils)

Hair color/: pure white (only in demon form does she have blue stripes on her puppy ears)

Build/: long and lithe body, built for swimming and jumping. Has small muscles in her arms.

Voice/: Moe's voice is low and throaty, making it sound as if she sung alot when she was alive.

Appearance/: Moe is tall for her age, though she makes up for it in jumping. She has long (it reaches mid-back) pure white hair with deep ocean blue eyes. She isn't very busty but does have slender hips and also a tan complexion. She has two light blue stripes on each cheek, though they turn alil darker when she's in demon form. She wears a short blue-gray kimono with a light-gray sash. She also wears knee-high blue/black striped of sandals, she wears short light-gray boots with dark-gray fur around the top.

Likes/: She likes chicken cooked in anyway, especially fried. She also likes chocolate and ice cream and tigers.

Dislikes/: Bullies,storms and not having chicken.(lol)

Relatives/: Older Brother (Adopted her) Shuhei Hisagi  
Father Kuroi Tsukikage deceased  
Mother Nomi Tsukikage deceased  
Older sister Nazi Tsukikage  
Mate Jay Nocturne  
Older Cousin Kiba Houndou

Personality/: Moe is shy and its hard to get her to open up. She's only more talkative around her sister,mate and friends. She is also as good at pranking as her sister, and both of them working together make them hard to catch what with Moe's jumping and Nazi's running abilities. She has a mild temper, where she'll be mad one second and nice the other. When she was alive, she stuck herself to her sister's side, following her everywhere. The only time she left her side was the day before she died and that day.

Zanpakuto/:Sunofureku za Yuki ToraInu Hime ( Snowflake the snow tigerdog princess), Yukina

Shikai/: Kaba za sekai de yuki, Sunofureku! ( Cover the world in snow, Snowflake) Accelerate their healing, Yukina

Bankai/: Hyoga Sunofureku za Yuki ToraInu Hime ( Glacier Snowflake the snow tigerdog princess) unknown Bankai of Yukina

Zanpakuto Abilities/: Sunofureku is a dagger with both the sharpness of a tiger fang and the venom of a dog demon.  
Setsugen (Snow field) /: The battlefield is then covered in snow, making it harder for her opponent to run in.  
Mo fubuki Arashi ( Blizzard Storm)/: In which a blizzard will cover the entire field and blind the opponent giving Moe a way to attack her opponent from behind.  
Henkan! Yuki Tora! ( Transform! Snow Tiger!)/: In which, when stabbed with Sunofureku,Moe will turn into a truck-sized white tiger with blue stripes{Used only for emergencies.}  
Zanpakuto Spirit/InnerWorld/: Sunofureku is a giant mixture between a dog and a tiger. Her eyes are blue with rimmed with gold around the pupil. Her fur is fluffy but sleek with light blue stripes. Her tail is that of a dog's but with blue stripes.  
Inner World/: Suno's inner world is that of a palace in a snow like kingdom. Its unknown how it reacts to Moe's emotions. Suno resides in there on a throne of ice, sometimes seen drinking or reading a book on icicles.  
Zanpakuto's human form/: Suno's human form is a tall lithe girl with a crown made of snowflakes on top of long light blue hair. She wears an exact copy of Moe's outfit. She has two small tiger ears and a long fluffy tail both with stripes.

Bankai/: Hyoga Suno are three long tiger claws that extend from the top of Moe's hands to 7 inches past her fingers. In Bankai, Moe's speed and jumping abilities increase making it hard for her opponent to attack. Also in Bankai, she aquires short floppy puppy ears (like Sesshomaru dog ears, only shorter) and a tail both with stripes.

Rank/: 3rd seat

Affiltration/: 13 Court Guards, Squad 4

Shino Academy/: Moe entered a year before Nazi, though she failed the exam twice as well. While in the academy, she made friends with Toshiro( cause of how much he acted like her sister) and Momo. The year after she entered, she saw Nazi again and got her happy-go-lucky attitude back, though she didnt follow her around alot. While that happened, Nazi helped Moe in activating her Shikai and swordfighting. When she finally was able to do it, she found out Sunofureku was also a healing zanpakuto, which made her decide to be in 4th Company, though she wouldnt be able to fight as much. Her sister agreed with her on her decision, saying that if she rather heal than fight it was alright with her. Her sister also helped Moe in her jumping abilities, making it to where Moe could jump as high as the prison tower. While this went on they also got back into pranking people, which helped them escaped better with Moe's high jump and Nazi's running.

Bankai Training/: Moe's training was different from her sister's. Moe was able to do Bankai after seven months of training.

Previous Life/: Moe was the youngest daughter in a family of 5, the 5th being her cousin. Her mother died when she was 3, so her cousin and Nazi took care of her. Her father never paid attention to her cause of how much she looked like her mother. On the day she died, one of her 'friends' had called her to the park. She went only for her to be attacked by a gang of thugs. Her sister got there but only after someone stabbed her through the center of her back and through her chest.

* * *

Jay Nocturne

Ethinicity/Race/: Japanese/Shinigami

/: Icey, Blue Jay, Birdie-Chan(Yachiru only calls him this), Mate(only Moe can call him this)

Age/: looks around 11-12

True Age/: 289 yrs old

Birthday/: April 16

Gender/: Male

Height/: 6ft

Weight/: 110lbs

* Professional Status *

Affiliation/: Gotei 13, Soul Society  
Occupation/: Member of 11th Division, 4th seat  
Team/: 11th Division  
Partner(s)/: Ikkaku Madarame, Yumichika Ayasegawa(sp?), Nazamine Tsukikage(when she goes on missions or to the Human World and is allowed to bring afew people)  
Base of Operations: 11th Division Barracks, Seireitei, Soul Society

*Personal Status*  
Relatives/: Unknown mother(Deceased), Unknown Father(Deceased), Moki Nocturne(unknown if dead or alive), Nemu Tsukikage(Mate/Wife) Nazi Tsukikage(Sister-in-law) Shuhei Hisagi(Brother-in-law,somewhat)  
Education/: Shino Academy

Appearance/: Jay has short, blueish-black hair , with orange streaks, with one half covering his left eye, with ice-blue eyes. He has two tattoos, one on each arm. On his left arm is his name in blue letters and his right is a red cross. He wears a black Shinigami uniform, with his name written in blue on his back. He sometimes wears a light brown jacket over his uniform. He also wears a big black choker around his neck with a blue gem attached to it. Also wears black wristbands on each wrist.

His skin is quite tan, though its also quite pale too. His build is that of a young man, though his actions prove how old he really is.

His uniform is altered a'lil, is sleeveless and open more, showing off his chest. His hakama are dark blue, almost denim colored. He likes to walk around barefoot, saying that he doesnt like anything on his feet.(He wears flip-flops when he's in the human world.)  
An unusual feature about him is the way he walks. He walks as if he's stalking his prey, trying to sneak up on somebody when he isnt.  
Another unusual feature is his voice. Its deep when he talks, but when he yells, even if its a shout, it sounds like a roar.

Personality/: Jay is quite brash and hot-tempered, though he usually only acts gentle and kind to Yachiru and his mate,Nemu. When he is with others, he easily lashes out at the person bothering him. Some people say he is the spawn if Nazi, which he takes pride in. Unlike with anyone else, he gets along with Soi Fon, saying she is strong and has a brash attitude.  
Jay is the type to not trust easily, which is fine with him, saying that trust is something not needed when fighting, which Nazi proved him wrong when they were fighting a Huge hollow. The only people he gets along with are Nazi, Moe, Yachiru, Ikkaku, Yumichika and Rangiku. With that, Nazi says that he can fight better when he has someone to protect.

History/:  
Era/: Warring States period era named : Senjoku  
Jay was an orphan, though he only knew his first and last names from the orphanage owner. He joined the Ōnin War to prove he was as strong as any older person at the age of 14. He died in the battle of the Hosokawa family vs the Yamana family, by a stab wound in the heart. It is said he has a younger sister named Moki.

Jay was found by Ikkaku right after he died. They became good friends, probably because they both liked to fight alot and are both hard-headed. He met Yumichika after that, with Yumichika saying he had a beautiful aura and hair style.~ rolls eyes ~

Jay met his sister Moki after awhile, though it took awhile for them to remember each other.

Shino Acedemy/: ~ Lets say he entered at the same time as Nemu.~ Jay met Nemu while in the Academy. Three boys were trying to advance on her and he stopped them by knocking them out, though he then saw why they would advance on her. He became smitten with her, though he stopped following her around alot when her older sister showed up. He didnt know that at the time and thus didnt like Nazi, so one day he cornered her, thinking he could scare her off and threatened her. Boy was he wrong. She, right then and there, beat the living hell out of him. He then started to admire her and asked for her to help train him. She replied as following," Well, alright but only because I think you have a chance with Moe." He then asked what was her relationship with her. She smiled fondly and said she was her younger sister. Over the time they were in the academy, Nazi trained both Jay and Nemu, though they still had classes to go to of their own. Jay graduated from the academy after five years, earning a place in 11th Company.

11th Company/: Jay was sent to 11th Company, and to his suprise, the third and fifth seats were none other than Ikkaku and Yumichika. They were happy to see each and Ikkaku and Jay had a fight right then and there to show each other who was stronger. He became good friends with Yachiru, letting her ride on him and call him 'Birdie-Chan'. He once ran into Matsumoto delivering something to her division and it was a fast friendship from there.

Jay moved up in the ranks of 11th company, though he stayed 4th seat after awhile. He was often asked for a position as Captain, but he declined, saying he rather stay in a company where he could fight as much as he wanted and not have to do to much paperwork. He once got into a nasty fight with a giant hollow and was sent to 4th company for healing. Imagine his surprise when he sees Nemu and Nazi[ she was there to visit Moe]. From what he learned, Nazi became 9th company captain after Tosen betrayed the Society and Nemu became a 3rd seat in the 4th Division. He also learned that they had been adopted by Nazi's Leuitenant(sp?) Shuhei Hisagi, as his sister's. Nazi then commented on why he was injured and she thought he was stronger than that. She then said he couldnt fight well enough unless he had something to protect.

Love Life/ Family/: Jay kept coming to see Nemu for afew days, until finally Ikkaku asked him what was wrong with him, saying he acted like a love-struck puppy. He then told him that he loved Nemu and asked what to he should do. Ikkaku told him right then and there that he should just tell her about his feelings for her. After another week, Jay finally got the courage to ask Nemu out. She accepted his offer and they started dating ~Nazi: It was about damn time!~ Two years later, they mated/married and now are waiting for their first child. ~will write story of their child being born~ When they mated, Jay got the abilities of a demon, which is he can see, smell, hear, taste better and run and jump faster and higher.

Zanpakuto/: Jay's zanpakuto is called Suna-jishi no akuma(Sand lion demon). In its sealed state its shape is that of a cross between a kataana and a butcher knife. The hilt is a sandy-colored and the tsuba is a lions's mane. The carrier is black. When in the human world, he carries his sword around in a golf bag strapped to his back.

Zanpakuto's Spirit/: Jay's zanpakuto spirit is a lion demon, whose mane and tail is made of sand. In this form, Suna-jishi height is 5'9, an inch shorter than Jay. His eyes are amber in this form with no pupils. Suna-jishi is male and states that when he talks, and its shows when hes seen in this form and human form. Sun-jishi can manipulate sand more effectively than Jay.

His attitude is the same as Jay's ,but is very gentle about and Jay share a 'Big brother and little brother attitude though when they fight in a battle, they fight as a strategized team.

Suna-jishi no akuma's human form is like a twin to Jay's. He stands at 5ft with short, orange hair with black streaks, with one part hanging in from of his right eye. His eyes are lighter than Jay's looking almost white. He wears only a pair of gray hakama, with an Arabic purple vest on his upper body. He also wears a bandana around his head and has orange lion ears and a tail with a black tip.

Inner Zanpakuto's World/: Suna-jishi's world is the Sahara Desert. In the middle of the desert is a palace made of sand. When Jay is upset, depressed, or angered, a giant sand storm will cover the palace or the palace with start to fall. If he is happy, the palace grow larger.  
~Also, Suna-jishi has a thing for Sunofureko, Nemu's zanpakuto.~

Shikai/: Jay's command to activate Suna-jishi is: Tsukuru a Suna no arashi ljo za Senjoku, Sun-jishi no akuma! (Create a sandstorm over the world, Sand lion demon!). When activated, it shape is that of a whip with cactus spikes on it. Jay is also able to manipulate sand better, making it from smooth to hard and clumped together.

When in Shikai, Jay will have armor made of sand on his shoulders and legs.

Saboten Muchi/: Cactus Whip  
When Jay uses this, whenever he attackes, the spikes will cut into the opponent.

Suna Kyuu/: Sand coffin  
The opponent is covered in a hard layer of sand which will either immobile them or suffocate them.

Sand Burial/:  
The opponent is then covered in sand and Jay squeezes their body. Because of the force, the opponent is then crushed to death.

Bankai/:  
Akuma Suna-jishi no akuma( Devil Sand lion demon)  
When activated, Jay gains a mane and lion tail made of sand. Suna-jishi then turns into a scythe and chain, with the chain made of sand. when this is activated Jay can use Sun-jishi against opponents far off, but he has to be near sand to go long distances.

Suna Tsunami/: Sand tidal wave

The opponent is then engulfed in a tidal wave made of sand, which completely covers the field and opponent.

Suna Ryu/: Sand Dragon

Jay can then summon a dragon made of sand, which will do what he commands until he dimisses it.

Suna Raion no puraido/: Sand Lion Pride

Jay can then summon a pack of lions, which will do what he commands until he dismisses them.

Suna no tatsumaki/: Sand Tornado

When Jay whips Akuma Suna-jishi no akuma around himself, it will create a sand tornado. Jay can create as many of these as he wants and throw them at his opponents.

* * *

Kazumi Akuma  
和美 悪魔  
Species/: Kitsune/Vampire (Changed after she died as well)

Race/: Caucasion/Shinigami

/:Foxy and Fluffy(Yachiru can only call her this)

Age/: looks 17-18

True Age/: 175 yrs old

Height/:5'10

Weight/: 65 lbs

Hair Color/: maroon with black tips

Eye Color/: black with red hue

Professional Status/:  
Affiltration/: Gotei 13, Soul Society  
Occupation/: Member of 9th Division, 3rd seat  
Team/: 9th Division  
Partner/: Nazamine Tsukikage  
Base of Operations/: 9th Division Barracks, Seireitei,Soul Society

Personal Status/:  
Father/: Kuronosa Akuma(Full-blooded Shadow Kitsune)-deceased-  
Mother/: Maki Akuma(Full-blooded Vampire)-deceased-  
Older Brother/:Alucard(Full-blooded Vampire)-unknown if dead or alive-

Appearance/: Foxy has long maroon hair with black tips kept in a long braid. She has fully black eyes with a red hue in them. She wears a black kimono that stops just above the knees with a red yukata under wears black knee-high boots with it. In the Human World, She wears an outfit similar to Yoruichi's, though her over shirt is red and no is the average height for her age.(though she cant stop teasing Nazi about hers.) She quite tan for being half-vampire, though she does glow in the moonlight. Her eyes flash when in the sunlight and she has to wear sunglasses to hide them in the Human World.  
An unusual feature about her is the way she walks, as if she has the grace of a ballerina and swiftness of an assasin.  
Personality/: Foxy is as much of a hard-core prankster as Nazi is, given what demon she is. She is very rambuctious,wanting to do things her way instead of she doesnt get her way, she threatens that person, telling them to go find someone else to do the mission has a fiery temper, like Nazi, and the poor soul who made her ticked gets the bad end of her pranks. Shes mostly known in the Seireitei as "The Evil Twin Of Nazi", when they sometimes work together in pranks.

History/:  
Era/: Meiji period era named: Meiji  
Kazumi was born in a family of four, though she only knew her brother when she was 6. Her mother died in a war a year after she was born and her brother left,mourning in the lost. Her father died in a fight with other demons trying to kill her cause of what she was. She was sent from house-to-house until stopping in one. There she was treated as an equal until they found out. She died from too many beatings and broken limbs.  
Nazi found her while on a mission for the academy and took her in. At first, Kazumi didnt trust her, think she would abused her too for what she was. Nazi told her then she didnt care what she was, as she was a half-breed forbidden too as was her sister. After a few months, Kazumi began to think of Nazi as her sister, calling her Hebi-neechan or Inu-neechan and following her around.

Shino Academy/: Kazumi entered a month after Nazi did, and was lucky to get the same classes as her. She was too frightened to talk to others, so Nazi got others to talk to her by introducing them. Nazi then found her sister again and Foxy turned jealous, wanting to make Nazi smile like Moe did. They didnt get along at first but soon they were able to tolerate each other being in the same room. Foxy then turned to taking classes in speed and offense,putting her in third place in speed to Nazi and Yoruichi. Foxy graduated three years after Nazi, though she was placed in 2nd division before 9th.  
From 2nd to 9th division/: Foxy was placed in 2nd division as a 12 seat, though she quickly rose up in ranks. After 13 years, Soi Fon sent her to 9th division, saying that her pranking would give 2nd division a bad name. When she got there, she was surprised and happy to find out that her Captain was Nazi and Moe wasnt in this Division. She was at first placed as a 12th seat, but quickly rose up in ranks and then stopped at 3rd. When asked a few times for position as a Captain after Aizen betrayed them, she declined, saying she rather be in a squad where she knew the Captain and not have to try to get to know other people.

Zanpakuto/: RyuutoGesshoku which means "Cool,refreshing moonlight", Kurama. In its sealed stated its shape is that of a cross between a kataana and the blade of a chainsaw.{which means it looks like a kataana, but has the jagged tips and razor sharp edges of a chainsaw on the top and bottom} She keeps RyuutoGesshoku strapped to her lower waist in the back covered in a jacket tied aroun her can control both light and hilt is pure black and the tsuba is a round white disk, like a full moon.

Zanpakuto Spirit/: Ryuuto is a male kitsune the color of darkness, while Gesshoku is a female ookami the color of moonlight. While Ryuuto's eyes are red, Gesshoku's is light blue almost white. Ryuuto can manipulate darkness better than Foxy and Gesshoku can manipulate light better than her as well.

Ryuuto's attitude is brash and rude but only is kind to Kazumi and Nazi's Zanpakuto, while Gesshoku is quite and well-mannered. In battle, they fight as a well managed team, where as Foxy uses darkness one time and, to confuse her opponent, uses light next.

RyuutoGesshoku's human form is two spirits. Ryuuto is a tall man with short black hair with fox ears on top,wearing a white furcoat and black boots, with two black tails. Gesshoku is a small woman with long white hair and wolf ears on the sides of her head,wearing all white, making her look translutant, with also two white tails.

Inner World/: RyuuGessho's world is a dark forest surrounding a lake. Moonlight is always shining on the water in the center. Ryuu is often in the forest sleeping or hunting, while Gessho is either reading or fishing at the lake. It is unknown how the forest and lake react to Foxy's emotions.

Shikai/: Foxy's command to activate RyuuGessho is "refuresshu de za tsukiakari, RyuutoGesshoku" (Refresh in the moonlight, RyuutoGesshoku) & "Whip around, Kurama". When activated, RyuuGessho will turn into a giant,glowing,pure white Banryu.  
In Shiaki, Foxy takes on her vampire form more than her kitsune.  
Tsukiakari dai abare/Moonlight Rampage)  
When used, the opponent is blinded by a bright light and then shredded to pieces.  
Tsukiakari ookami no ichigun/Moonlight Wolf Pack)  
When summoned, an entire pack of giant wolves will obey Foxy's every command until dismissed.  
Tsukiakari Ryuu/: Moonlight Dragon  
When summoned, a giant white shadow dragon beast will obey every command until dismissed.

Bankai/: Yoko RyuutoGesshoku & Yoko Kurama  
When activate, RyuuGessho will turn into a deadly black grim reaper scythe,pulsing with dark energy.  
In this form, Foxy takes on her kitsune form completely.

* * *

Xena Taiyo-shin

Ethinicity/Race : Japanese/English/Shinigami

/: Sun-goddess, Sunny

Age/: looks to be 20-21

True Age/: 430 yrs old

Gender/: Female

Height/: 5'6

Weight/: 88 lbs

`Professional Status`

Affiliation/: Gotei 13, Soul Society  
Occupation/: Member of 8th division, 5th seat  
Team/: 8th division  
Partner(s)/: Nanao Ise, Nazamine Tsukikage( when she goes on missions or to the Human World), Nemu Tsukikage, or Jay Nocturne  
Base of Operations/: 8th Division Barracks, Seireitei, Soul Society

`Personal Status`  
Realatives/: Unknown Father,MotherToph Taiyo-shin; She's an only child.  
Education/: Shino Academy

Appearance/: Sunny has long, golden-blonde hair, with indigo-blue eyes. She wears a pale yellow kimono that Nazi made for her, with the kanji for goddess on her back. Her kimono sleeves are clipped onto the shoulders. Her sash around her waist is orange and tied into a bow in the back. She also wears small white boots with yellow fur around the the Human World, she wears a white t-shirt, a blue skirt and black flip-flops.

Her skin is quite tan but somewhat pale too. Her build is that of a young woman but she still has childish features.

Personality/: Sunny is a happy-go-lucky type of girl. Very rarely is she ever depressed or angered, but when she is, its like everyone around her is effected by it. She has a motherly attitude when around children or injured people. When in battle, Sunny protects the injured or weakened people. The people she gets along well with are Nazi,Nemu,Jay,Rangiku,and Nanao.

History/:  
Sunny was an only daughter of a family of two. Her mother became ill when Xena turned 14. Nine months later, she died, leaving Xena lonely. Xena died in her sleep when a fire burned down her house.

Sunny was found by Nanao covered in burns. The two grew a liking with each other, and became somewhat sisters. Nanao introduced Sunny to Rangiku and it was a fast friendship from there.

Shino Academy/: ~Sunny entered when Nazi did.~ Sunny met Nazi while in her second year at the academy. At first, they didnt like each other, Nazi saying Sunny was too cheerful and Sunny saying Nazi was too cold. They became better friends when Nazi saved Sunny while they were fighting hollows and one tried to attack her from behind. Sunny began to admire Nazi at the way she could make uniforms, so she asked Nazi to make her one. Nazi was able to finish it by the time Sunny graduated, which was one year before Nazi did, and earned a place in 8th Company.

8th Company/: Sunny was sent to 8th Company after she graduated. Imagine her surprise when she found out that the leuitenant was her sister-like friend Nanao. They were often found together talking over tea in the 8th company office,cleaning the Barracks, or training together. Kyoraku was the one who helped Sunny acheived Bankai, which only took her 3 years to acheive.

Zanpakuto/: Sunny's zanpakuto's name is Amaterasu-omikami meaning "The geat august kami who shines in the heavens." In its sealed state its a golden dagger. The hilt is dark red and the tsuba is pink. The carrier is blue. In the Human World, she carries her zanpakuto in a shoulderbag.

Zanpakuto Spirit/: Amaterasu form is a dragon sun goddess. In this form she can reach 6 meters when rearing up. She has glowing amber eyes and golden scales. Her wings are made of flames from the sun.

Amaterasu's human form is a Shinto woman. She has black hair put up in a bun on top of her head and wears a formal Japanese kimono. She has dark brown eyes. Her voice is gentle and she always gives advice to Sunny.

Shikai/: When Sunny says the command, "Brighten the darkest day, Amaterasu-omikami", it will then turn into twin golden daggers made of the sun's flames.

Fury of the Sun Goddess/:  
When used, the daggers let out beams of sun energy, completely burning Sunny's opponent.

Sun Shield/:  
Sunny can then surround the injured and weak in a strong barrier made from the sun.

Sun Dragon's Flame/:  
Sunny can then send out a blast of fire made from the sun and completely burn her opponents.

Bankai/:  
Holy Amaterasu-omikami. In this state Sunny is covered in a golden glow and Amaterasu is a death scythe, with the metal made of gold.

* * *

Mun KazeOokami

Species/: Wind demon/dog demon (changed after she died)

Race/: English/Japanese/Shinigami

/: Moon or Fluffy-kun (cause of her zanpakuto)

Age/: looks to be 16-17

True Age/: 398

Gender/: Female

Height/: 5'7

Weight/: 98 lbs

`Professional Status`

Affiliation/: Gotei 13, Soul Society

Occupation/: Captain of 3rd company

Team/: 3rd division

Partner(s)/: Nazamine Tsukikage( when she goes on missions or to the Human World),Izuru Kira

Personal Status/:  
Father/: Julio KazeOokami deceased

Mother/: Nora AisuOokami deceased

Older Sister/: Hana AisuOokami

Appearance/: Mun has long dark brown hair and green eyes. She wears a short forest green kimono with a grey sash. In the Human World, she wears a light green t-shirt with denim blue jeans and sneakers.

Her skin is quite tan with a slight pale complexion.

Personality/: Mun has a friendly personality. She always tries to see the bright side of things. She thinks of Nazamine as her sister, sometimes adding nee-chan to her nickname.

History/: Mun was the youngest daughter of a family of 4. One day, an earthquake happened, while she was was shopping one day and she was killed by drowning after a dam broke. She was then found soaking wet by Nazamine.

Shino Academy/: Mun entered at the same time Nazi did, and was introduced to her by Hana. They became good friends after that and Mun asked Nazi to make her kimono for her. Nazi had it finished by the time Mun graduated.

Zanpakuto/: Lord Sesshomaru ( The Killing Perfection)

Shikai/: "Tear all foes to pieces, Lord Sesshomaru"

Banaki/: Poison Lord Sesshomaru

In Shikai, Lord Sesshomaru turns into a whip made of his demonic reiatsu.

In Bankai, Mun gains the pelt of a dog demon on her shoulders, with a giant dog skull with a broke fang in the mouth. She also gains pure white floppy ears and a long, silky tail. Poison Lord Sesshomaru is a giant moon-shaped boomerang with sharp edges covered in dog poison. The backside of the boomerang is a blade also coated in poison.

. /_cb20120521213931/inuyasha/images/a/a4/Sesshomaru %27s_Dog_ for sesshomaru's dog form.

. /_cb20120709064936/inuyasha/images/b/b6/Sesshomaru _Full_Body_ Sesshomaru's human form.

* * *

Hana AisuOokami

Species/: Ice demon/wolf demon ( change after she died)

Race/: English/Japanese/Shinigami

Age/: looks to be 16-17

True Age/: 401

Gender/: Female

Height/: 5'7

Weight/: 98 lbs

`Professional Status`

Affiliation/: Gotei 13, Soul Society

Occupation/: Captain of 5th company

Team/: 5th division

Partners/: Momo Hinamori, Nazamine Tsukikage

Personal Status/:  
Father/: Julio KazeOokami deceased

Mother/: Nora AisuOokami deceased

Younger Sister/: Mun KazeOokami

Appearance/: Hana has long light brown hair and blue eyes. She wears a light blue short kimono with a magenta sash. In the Human World, she wears a light pink(almost white) t-shirt and dark denim jeans with black sneakers.

Her skin is quite tan with a slight pale complexion.

Personality/: Hana has a friendly personality. She also tries to see the bright side of things. She thinks of Nazamine as her sister, sometimes adding nee-chan to her nickname.

History/: Hana was the oldest daughter of a family of 4. One day, an earthquake happened, while she was shopping one day and she was killed by drowning after a dam broke. She was then found soaking wet by Nazamine.

Shino Academy/: Hana entered at the same time as Nazi. She met her in kido class. They became good friends, almost like sisters. Hana introduced Mun to Nazi and then they were all like sisters to one another. Ready to die for one another or pretend to die for one another so the other would fight at full strength. ( like kuwabara did for yusuke.)

Zanpakuto/: Shiro Kiba ( White Fang)

Shikai/: "Sink your fangs into your foes, Shiro Kiba"

Banaki/: Pure Shiro Kiba

In Shikai, Shiro Kiba turns into a long chain with shruiken knives attached to it.

In Bankai/: Hana gets white wolf ears and a long silky white wolf tail. Shiro Kiba becomes giant Chakrams with white fire.

. /_cb20100706222461/wolfsrain/images/0/01/117657311 0_ - Kiba's human form

. /_cb20110410155843/wolfsrain/images/a/ad/250px_Kib a_

- Kiba wolf form

* * *

Kai Gure

Age/: looks 13-14

True Age/: 16 yrs old (died 3 yrs ago)

Gender/: Male

Height/: 5'9

Weight/: 110 lbs

Ethnicity/: English/ Shinigami

Eye color/: Dark gray

Hair color/: short spiky white

Personality/: is rather quite. Rarely talks to anyone. When he does, it surprises everyone with how deep it sounds.

Appearance/: Kai is of average height, with shaggy/spiky short white hair and dark gray eyes. He wears the standard shihakusho, though his is light blue with an indigo sash. Has a scar over his right eye.

Affiliation/: Gotei 13 , Soul Society

Occupation/: 10th division, 4th seat

Team/: 10th division

Partners/: Toshiro Hitsugaya, Rangiku Matsumoto, Nazamine Tsukikage

Personal Status/:

He's an orphan

Zanpakuto/: Aoimaru (Blue Perfection)

Shikai/: " Use the weather to your advantage, Aoimaru

Bankai/: Shugo Aoimaru (Guardian Blue Perfection)

In Shikai/: Aoimaru turns into 2 small axes attached to a giant axe with lightening edges. One ax has the kanji for thunderstorms on it. The other has the kanji for tornadoes on it. And the giant one has the kanji for ice/snowstorms.

In Bankai/: Aoimaru turns into a bazooka with a blue fox running on the sides. Can shoot up to 100 shots per second. No physical changes happen to Kai.

Inner World/: Aoimaru's inner world is a giant snow forest. It is unknown how it reacts to his emotions.

* * *

Diandra HonooNeko

Espada #0

Hair color/: cream yellow

Eye color/: crimson blood red

Resurrecion/: Tear your enemies to ashes, Mica

Fraccion/: Alamia, Cassandra and Feliandra

* * *

**Me: PHEW! That was too much typing! - saves recorded fight on phone -**

**Toshiro: That was a good beat-down on Kurosaki. What did he do anyway**

**Me: He said I cry to loud and called me a mutt.**

**Toshiro: - walks off to give Ichigo a beating from him personally-**

**Me: Oopsie, Sorry bout that Ichi-kun - pulls phone back out and starts recording the new fight -**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Hi ppls! - Eyes get large at size of audience - Um... Kisuke! Do disclaimer! - Runs and hides -**

**Kisuke: Bloodyredblackwolf does not own Bleach, Wolf's Rain, Yu Yu Hakusho, or Inuyasha. But she does own the 2nd character book and bleach posters.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Staring in the direction the enticing smell was coming from; Nazamine's eyes widen slightly when she saw who was coming around the corner.

His pure white hair standing like mountain peaks, while teal-colored eyes narrowed slightly, Toshiro Hitsugaya stared at her and her son suspiciously, before turning towards his lieutenant.

"Come Matsumoto. You were supposed to meet up with me at the office barracks so we could get to the Central 46." He said, his rough voice sending a shiver down Nazamine's spine.

"I apologize Captain, but some of the seated officers attacked Naza-Chan's son here" she pointed to the small boy on the small woman's back.

"So, you stopped the officers from doing their job? Their job is to attack intruders." He said, making Nazamine bristle dangerously and decided to put her input in.

_"Pardon me, sir."_

Toshiro froze, and then turned to look at the smaller woman, finally noticing her. She was holding her son in her arms, while looking at the taller Captain with narrowed emerald eyes.

Meanwhile, Rangiku looked back and forth between the two, before stepping back slightly, quietly praying for her Captain's safety.

_"I couldn't help but notice, but you just said that my son should've been attacked and killed didn't ya?" _

Toshiro couldn't speak, he was still in shock. Here in front of him, was one of his best friend's from the Academy.

"M-Mine-Chan?"

He whispered slightly, making her even angrier.

_"You just now remember me, and you have audacity to avoid answering my question?!" _

She snarled, before holding Tsukiko close and disappearing from their sight.

"WAIT!" Toshiro called out, before following after them, Matsumoto coming along out of curiosity.

"Captain! What is yer relationship Nazamine?"

"She was my first friend in the Academy. And she was also"

He then turned away, though she could clearly see, his ears turning red from embarrassment.

She squealed.

"CAPTAIN! Do you like Nazamine?!" She asked happily.

He stayed silent and landed in a clearing, staring across at the smaller woman, who was holding her son close and talking to a fully bandaged albino-skinned man and a brown haired man…Wait a minute!

"Hollow?!" He screamed, gaining their attention.

Grabbing his Zanpakuto, he started to pull it out, when he found himself in a very compromising position.

He was knocked on his back on the ground, with Nazamine sitting on his stomach, both of her swords crossed in an X at his neck, while a shadow-covered sword was hovering over his forehead. And did he mention her swords were on fire?

_"You DARE to attack one of my friends, Toshiro?!"_

The girl snarled, while the brown-haired man's green eyes narrowed dangerously.

"B-but he's a Hollow." He whispered, though winced when the swords pressed more into his neck.

_"Explain it to him, Lyseru! I'm going to check on Kuro-Chan." _

"Pardon her for how she acts, _Captain Hitsugaya." _The man sneered down at him, "But let me do what she says before she attacks me as well."

"Kuromaru ShindaKaze," Lyseru began, "Was born here as an albino, which caused many Soul Reapers to attack him, until Nazamine and your lieutenant came along."

**(YAY! Flashback time XD) **

**_A white blur ran through the streets, dodging people in its way and outrunning the shouts that kept steadily getting closer, until it suddenly bounced off a person ahead of it. _**

**_"Ouch, dangit that fricken hurt." The blur whined out, refiguring as a young white-skinned boy with deathly white hair and orange-gold eyes, holding his head in pain. _**

**_"_**_Are you alright?" **A feminine voice asked him, making him look up. **_

**_Standing before him, was a smaller woman with knee-length black hair with glowing emerald eyes, but he was staring intently at the woman next to her. _**

**_She was taller than the first, with long, light orange hair and curious light gray eyes with a voluptuous figure. Hearing a cough, he snapped out of his oogling._**

**_"I'm fine." He answered, slapping away the offered hand. _**

**_Hearing the now muffled voices, Kuromaru looked to see his chasers surrounding them, muttering amongst themselves._**

**_"Is Tsukikage-Taichou going to kill the hollow?" _**

**_One whispered to another._**

**_"I hope so," he whispered back,"Cause we've been chasing that thing the entire morning."_**

_"Do you have a reason for living, boy?" _

**_The smaller girl asked him, causing him to look _**

**_back at her._**

**_"Me? A reason to live in this God-forsaken place? Please!"_**

**_Though when he said it, he was caught by the small woman eyeing the taller._**

_"Are you sure? No one you want to impress?" _

_**She asked, as she laid out her cards to win.**_

_**"We'll there is one girl girl I wanna impress, but I doubt she'd **_

_**wanna be with someone who looks like me, if you understand **_

_**where I'm going."**_

_"Well," **she said laughing.**_ "_Join my squad, and you might just be able to_

_impress this mysterious woman."_

_**Hook...**  
_

_**Kuromaru thought it over before glancing up at the small captain, **_

_**giving her a full Fox-like grin.**_

_**Line...**_

_**"Alright, lady. Ya got herself a new soldier! May I know yer full**_

_**name?"**_

_**And...**_

_**The woman grinned and responded.**_

_"My name Nazamine Tsukikage. And this is Rangiku Matsumoto. And yours?"_

_**Sinker...**_

_**"My name is Kuromaru ShindaKaze, boss!"**_

* * *

Toshiro's eyes had widen greatly throughout the story,

looking at the injured albino man in amazement.

_'To think, he through all that, just because of how he looks.'_

* * *

**TO Be Continued...**

**Me: Alright! Got tired of writing so am starting the game in the next Chapter, so you'll you'll just have to wait!**

**R&R please! Oh and before I forget...**

**Mesu inu means female dog**

**Xiao gou mean pup in Chinese**

**Hiei means flying shadow**

**Koinu means pup**

**Yukina means Snow Vegetable**

**Karera no chiyu o sokushin suru means Accelerate their healing**

**Sunofureku za Yuki Tora Hime means Snowflake the Snow Tiger Princess**

**Torainu means Tigerdog**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5…**

**Me: Wow! Chapter 4 took way too long to do so Mesu inu and Koinu would you like to do disclaimer?**

**Mesu inu: Bloodyredblackwolf does not own Bleach, Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho or Wolf's Rain.**

**Koinu: She does own the 2****nd**** Bleach character book and posters.**

**__****Xiǎo gǒu: Qǐng xiǎngshòu dì 5 zhāng! (Please enjoy Chapter 5!)**

_**Chapter 5: The game of hide &seek & Keroberosu's and Hiei's Shikai are shown.**_

Continuing from Chapter 4!

"WHY THE HECK DID YOU GUYS FOLLOW ME?!"

Was heard around Karakura Town. People stopped and felt a shiver,when a white-haired girl stormed past them, followed by a tall black-haired boy, an also tall maroon-haired girl, a small black-haired boy, two brown-haired girls, one's darker than the other ,a tall blonde-haired girl and a tall white-haired boy.

"AW,come on, mate! We were all just curious." The tall black-haired boy exclaimed. She growled in response and ignored him.

"MUN-CHAN!HANA-CHAN!KAZUMI-CHAN!" The small boy shouted in excitement.

**_"Whats wrong pup/kit/kitpup?" _**

"Mama's here!" He yelped when he was picked up, and turned to face angry emerald eyes.

_"Pup, where is your aunt?" _she growled out. Looking around, she didn't see her sister anywhere. _"WHERE THE BLOODY HECK IS SHE?!" _she snarled out.

"W-We don't know, Nazi-chan. She was right here." Kazumi gulped when Nazi turned her wrath onto her. '_**Well aren't you in trouble now?'**_' Shut it, Ryuu!' she snapped at the part of one of her zanpakutos. **_'He's right , you know.'_ **' Not you too, Kurama!' she whined.

_"Well, come along pup, lets go find your aunt so I can kill her slowly." _Placing Tsukiko on her back, she sped off.

"Do you think we should warn Moe?" Hana asked them.

_**...Nah!/Nope!/No./Uh-uh/Hn./ I don't really feel like being killed today./**_

"Then I guess you better start running."

The 6 teens froze and slowly turned around. Standing right behind them, giving them an icy glare, was Captain Hitsugaya, with Rangiku giving them an apologetic look to them.

* * *

If you were human, you wouldn't be able to see it. But if you were like Ichigo Kurosaki, you would've saw a small black blur jumping from building to building. 'What the heck is that?' he wondered.

Suddenly, a taller white blur flew through his window, followed by the smaller black blur. A small boy was placed gently on his bed, then the black blur tackled the white blur, which the blurs then started rolling around on the floor snarling at each other.

"ALRIGHT! THAT'S ENOUGH!" Ichigo yelled out, grabbing the two blurs and pulling them apart. The blurs then refocused as one small black-haired girl and a taller white-haired girl.

_"PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!" _the smaller girl snarled out, clawing at his hand to try to loosen it.

"I would put her down if I-YEOWCH!-were you." Moe said right when Nazi chomped down right on his arm.

"LEMME GO! IT HURTS!" Ichigo screamed, trying to get the girl off.

_BANG!_

The closet then slammed open, showing a ticked off Rukia.

"Whats going on out here? I'm trying to-"She stopped when she saw the three newcomers."Tsukikage-taichou! Moe-chan!Tsukiko-kun!" she said bowing.

The smaller girl let go and landed down in a crouch, coming up to stand and glared up at Ichigo. _"Why is ever person I meet taller than me?" _she snarled under her breath.

"I can't help if your such a cute,bald midget." Ichigo sneered, still mad about her biting his hand, even though the other two girls were shaking their heads no for him not to say that.

Silence. It was so quite, you could hear a pen drop.

_"What was that,strawberry? I don't think I heard you right." _the small captain snarled through clenched teeth, shaking furiously.

"I said, you are a cute, bald-_"BLOOD SKY DRAGON__!" _A roar sounded and a red dragon crushed into Ichigo, who was fast enough to go Soul Reaper, and sent him though his wall.

_"LEMME AT HIM! I HAVE HALF A MIND TO TEAR HIM TO SHREDS AND FEED HIM TO MY DEMONS!" _Nazi howled out, struggling in Rukia's and Moe's arms, trying to get to Ichigo.

"HA! Looks like the cute Lil' captain isn't strong enough to get out of two girls arms-AHHHHH!" Nazi jumped out of the hole,grabbed his face,and threw him down towards the ground.

_"CUTE?! I'LL SHOW YOU WHOSE CUTE!" _She yelled, grabbing both of her zanpakuto's and pulling them out.

"Rukia." Moe said, making the mentioned named girl turn and look at her. " Grab Tsukiko and follow me. We have to get far,FAR, away if Nazi is pulling out both Keroberosu and Hiei, so I suggest you say a prayer that Ichigo survives." With that they shunpoed away, leaving the substitute Soul Reaper to deal with the thoroughly ticked Captain.

"_Engulf the World in Hades Flames, Keroberosu!";"Incinerate your enemies, Hiei!"  
_The captain purred out, suddenly engulfed in red and black flames.

When they cleared, the small captain stood, with two wicked blades in each hand. In her right hand, was a katana with a black blade and blackish-purple flames as the tsuba and a red hilt. In her left hand, was a katana with a red blade and was jagged on the bottom, with snake fangs sticking out of the black tsuba and a snake-skin hilt.

She lunged at him, snarling viciously. Her zanpakuto's clashed with Zangetsu, causing sparks to fly.

_"Snake Venom Slash." _The captain whispered, raising Keroberosu and slash it down, sending three blasts at Ichigo, who dodged two of them, but got hit by the last.

He slid to a stop and looked down in shock, seeing his skin bubble around the wound.

_"I suggest you get that wound healed, the poison is very __effective, it attacks the blood system immediately.I could heal it for you, but first you would have to say your sorry and promise not to call me short,cute or bald anymore." _The captain said, smirking when she saw him struggling against asking her or keeping his pride.

"FINE! I PROMISE NOT TO CALL YOU ANY OF THAT ANYMORE! NOW PLEASE HEAL THIS!" Ichigo growled out. The small captain fully grinned then pulled out a familiar looking blade...

**Meanwhile...**

"WHERE IS SHE! WHERE IS YUKINA?!" Moe screamed while throwing stuff over her shoulders, looking for the ice zanpakuto.

"Your sister has it." A voice said icily.

"Arigato, Captain Hitsugaya." She said, then froze. She then slowly looked behind her and saw the others with fearful expressions standing behind the small captain, whose reitsu was flowing dangerously around them, and making snow start falling.

"Where is your sister, Nemu?" the small captain growled out.

"Um...she's fighting Ichigo, because he called her cute,bald, and short...Taichou?"

O.o...**Ok back to Nazi...**

_"Accelerate their healing, Yukina." _Nazi whispered smugly, touching the tip of the white-blue blade to the wound.'_Does he realize he now owes me a favor?' _the sly captain wondered.

**"_Only one way to find out, onna."_ **Hiei growled, thinking back to when he and Keroberosu found out why the orange-haired boy smelled strange.

_**...YAY! FLASHBACK XD!...**_

_**"Hn. So your the reason this man smelled like a demon."** _the small fire demon sneered, looking across at a fully white figure on another building.

:So what if I am? What are ya gonna do bout it, shorty?: Hichigo sneered back with amused golden eyes.

The short demon snarled and jumped at the Hollow, who smirked and stopped him with his sword. The two slid back a few feet from another and then jumped at each other again.

While that went on, Keroberosu was quietly chatting with Zangetsu, when the fire swords mistress's spiritual pressure flared up, making them shiver in excitement.

_**"Its been awhile since onna has used us both."**_Hiei said, smirking.

_**:See ya later, Hichigo, Zangetsu.:**_Keroberosu purred out, and vanished.

Hiei smirked and sped off after the fire-dog sword, leaving the moon sword and Hollow confused.

_**...Aw...End of Flashback...**_

* * *

_"You do realize that you owe me now." _

A voice whispered in Ichigo's ear, startling him awake. Looking around, he saw Nazi leaning against his wall near the door, smirking at him.

"What makes you think I'll actually do it."

The girl snarled and went to draw her swords, when she froze and sniffed the air, two cropped ears & a tail popping out.

Her tail then started wagging and her eyes lighten up in happiness, and she ran to the window.

_"TOSHIRO!" _

The small dog-girl howled out happily, and she tackled the captain off the window sill, making him grunt.

"Hey to you too, Nazi."

He grinned and rubbed her ears, to which she started purring to and leaned into his touch. A small blush appeared on his face, but then it quickly went away, though Ichigo saw and smirked at them.

'I wonder how them to would be as a couple.' he wondered.

"Kurosaki." Toshiro called out to him.

"Yeah?"

"Why did you call Nazi here...what did your sister say again?" Toshiro said,thinking.

_"He called me cute,bald and short, Toshiro. I fought him and accidently used one of my more lethal moves, so I used Yukina and healed him, and now he won't repay me back for it." _Nazi whined and started to cry, making Toshiro growl.

"You will repay her back for it." He said calmly.

"No." Ichigo answered back.

_"See? He hates me, like everyone else does."_

"Come now, no one hates you."

_"Prove it."_

__Toshiro then grabbed her chin gently, making her eyes widen slightly.

_"Tosh-Mmph."_

__Her words were stopped by the soft touch of his lips.

TBC!

**Me: Well! I think that was a good place to end at ^ ^**

**Ichigo: What? It's just two short people kissing.**

**Me: -records saying and runs off- JUST WAIT TILL TOSHIRO AND NAZI HEAR THIS!**

**Ichigo: NO! -runs after author- R&R! No Flames!**


	6. The kiss and ice-cream date

**`Me: Hey Chapter 6 is here! – Sees Ichigo still chasing me so goes and runs behind Kenpachi- Kenny! Ichi wants to fight you!**

**Kenny: -runs at Ichigo with sword raised- **

**Me: ENJOY!**

**Yachiru: Wolfie-chan doesn't own Bleach, Yu Yu Hauksho, Wolf's Rain or Inuyasha! She only owns Nazi, Kuromaru, Tsukiko,& Jay, while her friends and sister own Moe, Xena, Kazumi, Mun, and Hana.**

_**Chapter 6:**_

_**The kiss and date.**_

Toshiro didn't know what came over him. All he knew was that he thought he should prove to Nazi that she wasn't hated by anyone, and then he saw how delectable her lips looked. His body had then taken over for him, while his mind just suddenly went blank, as his lips lowered onto hers.

Her lips were very warm to the touch and had the taste of cinnamon to them, making them spicy.

She gasped, allowing him entrance into her mouth. Her mouth also had the taste of cinnamon as well.

Ah "Eh-hem." was heard, making them break apart.

"I'd hate to intrude,but," Ichigo smirked,"did you forget I'm still here?"

Nazi growled at him, while beaming at Toshiro, showing fangs.

_"Well, see ya! Gotta go find me sis!"_

And with that, she vanished into the wind.

"So..." Ichigo began,"Lil'Toshiro has a crush, hm?"

"Shut up Kurosaki."

"Oh! But your not denying it though."

"I said Shut Up, Kurosaki! And it's Hitsugaya-taichou!"

_**Meanwhile…**_

_'How dare he?!' _Nazi growled out, stalking down Karakura streets, searching for the shop she had heard about from Sou-taichou.

Suddenly, she smelled something similar to Toshiro's scent, though it smelled…

_"Sweeter?"_

Wanting to figure this smell out, she ran towards it, not noticing the evil fiery aura following her.

Jumping into a tree, she sat in a crouch and looking down.

Little kids were crowded around a man, who holding what looked like colored snow. The little kids kept calling the colored snow 'sweet snow' or 'ice cream.' The young captain narrowed her eyes, wanting to try some, but knew she couldn't get any without a gegai. Standing up, she ran off towards where the shop owner's smell was at.

"What do you think of her, Mistress Diandra?"

A small girl asked, watching the small captain jump away.

"Won't know until I fight her, Feliandra."

A taller girl said, smirking.

Diandra flipped her cream-colored hair out of her face, while her red eyes followed the captain.

'Hard to believe she's also a fire user.' Di thought.

* * *

**O.O Ok...Back to Nazi...**

The captain skidded to a stop in front of the store, stopping in front a black-haired girl with 2-pony-tails and a boy with red, pointy hair.

_"Yo."_

The boy jumped away from the girl, startled by Nazi, and looked up to yell at her, when he stopped and stared at her, making her raise an eyebrow.

He blushed and stuttered out,"We-we're closed."

_"I'm here to get a gegai."_

Jinta snapped his head up, then looked at the girl, who she found out was named Ururu, then he jerked his head towards the entrance.

"Follow me."

Jinta pulled open the door, and Tessai glanced up.

"Didn't I say not to open the doors for any-Oh! Tsukikage-taichou!"

The tall man stood up to his full height, and bowed low to the smaller person.

"Good to see you too, Tessai. Is Kisuke around?"

"Boss is still sleeping, but I'll wake him up for you."

*Yawn* "No need, Tessai. I'm up."

A tall blonde man walked out, wearing a white with green striped hat and clogs.

_"Hey, Kisu-kun."_

Kisuke's head flew up and he fully grinned and ran towards Nazi and picked her up, hugging and spinning her around.

"NAZI-CHANNNNNNNNNN!"

_"Whoa, Kisu-kun! Put me down!"_

"LOOK AT YOU! YOUR SO BIG!"

_"INU KAMU!"_

Nazi bit down,hard,on Kisuke's arm, making him shriek in pain.

"Looks like your teeth have gotten sharper."

Kisuke said, putting Nazi back down.

"Now! What can I do for my best friend, hm?"

_"I'm in need of a gegai. Not just any gegai, though. I want a gegai that can handle me and my fiery attitude and be also like a beta wolf and follow my commands,too!"_

"I have the perfect one for ya, Nazi-chan! Please follow me."

Kisuke walked to the storage room and pulled out a small package, handing it to Nazamine.

Using her claws, she tore open the package, and took the small soul-candy holder out.

The top part of the candy had a small,black wolf head with green serpent eyes, while the body-like part of it was blood-red.

Kisuke then handed a flat-looking body-thing that looked like her to her an she stepped into it.

_"This feels weird!" _

Nazamine whined out loud, then she popped a pill into her mouth, swallowing it.

When she popped out, there stood her faux body, with a superior look to it.

But when she looked at it, it lowered its head and backed up,giving her some space.

She then fully smirked.

_"I like her! I'm gonna call her Beta-chan!"_

The faux body poked her head up and smiled at Nazi, happiness glowing in its eyes.

_"Well, time for me to go get that 'sweet snow' people were talking about!"_

And with that, Nazi disappeared from the shop.

* * *

Toshiro had finally located Nazamine's spiritual pressure.

Landing in a crouch on a branch, he looked around.

Spying her a block away, he almost had a nose-bleed at what she was wearing.

(if any of you think of her wearing something bad, **I WILL SEND HIEI ON YOU!)**

She was wearing a white with black stripes, cut of the shoulders shirt, with the sleeves covering her hands.

She had on black mini-shorts with a red heart on one of the pockets.

She was also wearing blood-red stockings with black bows and wearing knee-high boots.

She had a milkshake in one hand and a half eaten ice-cream sundae in the other.

She was currently looking around for a bench to sit on.

He then growled, noticing some boys eyeing her form in lustful ways.

Shrugging, she jumped into the same tree he was in, on the branch below his.

Jumping quietly down, he landed behind her and wrapped his arms around her, making her stiffen.

"Calm down, its just me Nazamine." He purred out.

_"To-Toshiro?"_

The smaller person stuttered out, surprised at the sudden contact.

"Hm?"

He answered, then dipped his finger into her sundae, pulling his finger out and licking it.

He then noticed one the boys from before looking around the tree.

Nazi must have noticed as well, for she dropped to the ground, making the boy look up at her, lust in his eyes.

_"What the heck do you want with me now, boy?"_

She snarled out in annoyance, and started backing up, while the boy kept coming closer and closer, until he had her trapped her against the tree, with her,just,barely, bristling.

_**'Boy! You better save my onna or else!'**_

A familiar voice roared out in Toshiro's mind, and he nodded,

jumping down in behind the boy and tapped the boy's shoulder.

"What do you want, shorty?"

The male snarled out in anger, not knowing he was effecting 2 people with that insult.

_"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME..."_

"...SHORT, BALDY!"

_**SLAP!**_

Was heard throughout the area.

Toshiro froze, watching as Nazi brought a shaky hand up to her face and touched her cheek, which

had a bruise already forming.

"Shut up, onna! Only men can fight in fights like this! Though if you want," the boy smirked and reached over to her other cheek

to which she flinched at his touch,"I can fight in more ways than one."

Nazi's eyes widen and she struggled in his hold on her arms, to which he just tighten his hands on her arms.

_"PLEASE! LET ME GO-MPH!"_

With that, the boy forced his lips onto hers, seeming to forget Toshiro being there.

**_'BOY! STOP STANDING AROUND AND HELP MY ONNA!' _**

The voice roared again, making Toshiro jolt out of his thoughts,

he then pulled the hentai off of Nazi and he stood in front of her, bristling angrily.

"Shorty! I was just about to take her as my-BAM!"

The boy was punched(hard) in the side of his face, sending him sliding across the ground.

Turning around, he quickly grabbed Nazi into his arms and ran off.

Running behind a building, he quickly got them both out of their gegai and told them to go back to Urahara's shop

and if the boy came after Beta, for King and her to deal with him.

And with that, he took Nazi over to Orihime's house, and came through the window, startling the Orihime and the others.

"Taichou?! What happened?!"

The teens asked, while Tsukiko ran towards his mother,

and started shaking her arm, becoming frantic when he wasn't getting a response.

_"ho paura di essere ferito..."_

Nazi mumbled out in Italian, startling her son, who could understand her and Uryu as well.

"perché hai paura?"

_"Sono stata violentata quando ero vivo e nove anni vecchio."_

Tsukiko's and Uryu's eyes widen and Tsukiko hugged his mother, wrapping his tail around his mother's and squeezing it gently,

while she petted him gently on the head, running her fingers through his hair.

_'Let me out...'_

Nazi's head jerked up, eyes widen.

"Nazi?"

Hana called to her,concerned.

_'LET ME OUT NOW! I'll TAKE OF YA PROBLEM QUICKLY!'_

_"Get away from me..."_

Nazi muttered out, shocking the others.

_"Get away now!"_

_'Too late, Nazamine! I'm awake and I'm ready to kill!'_

A large burst of spiritual pressure, deep black with red and green outlining it, appeared around the small girl.

Her ears became pointier, and her teeth became longer and larger.

When she looked up, instead of the others seeing her normal emerald,

they saw a dark emerald, with a blood-red background, filled with blood-lust.

She grew 2 more long black tails, which were bristling and swishing back and forth.

She then gave her son and Toshiro,as well as her other family and friends,

a sad expression, before they went back to being full of blood-lust,

and she vanished out of the window, a howl following after.

* * *

"We have to follow her and FAST!"

Her sister screamed out in panic, and her demon features started

appearing more dominant.

"Why?What will happen to her while in that form?"

"Unless you want the Soul Society or the Underworld to suddenly get more souls,

we better hurry!"

With that, Hana and Mun pulled out their swords, confusing the others, until they heard the 2 girls mutter out,

**"Bankai!/Bankai!"**

"Poison Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Pure Shiro Kiba!"

TBC in Chapter 7!

* * *

**ME: InuHebi has finally come out for a second time XD**

**_InuHebi: Its bout time, Bloody! I was getting bored!_  
**

**ME: Speaking of which...-sees Nazi and Toshiro and gives them the recorder- Ichi said something about the ending to the last Chapter that I think you should hear ^ ^**

**The small couple: -runs off to kill Ichigo-**

**oh! before i forget!**

**ho paura di essere ferito means im afraid of being hurt in Italian**

**perché hai paura means why are you afraid in Italian**

**Sono stata violentata quando ero vivo e nove anni vecchio means I was raped when I was alive and nine years old.**


	7. InuHebi's Rampage

_**Me: Hi people! Chapter 7 is up! Um…Nanao will you do disclaimer?**_

_**Nanao: -pushes glasses up- Bloodyredblackwolf does not own Bleach, Wolf's Rain, Inuyasha, and Yu Yu Hakusho.**_

_**'Hiei speaking'**__**::Hichigo::**_

_**:Keroberosu:**_

**"InuHebi"**

**:::Hyourinmaru:::**

Chapter 7

_**InuHebi's Rampage!**_

The group stared in awe at the transformed girls and their zanpakuto's.

Hana had pointed white wolf ears on top of her head, while a white tail wagged behind her. In both of her hands were two Chakrams blazing with white fire on the ends. Mun had white (Sesshomaru) ears on the side of her head with a white tail also wagging behind her. Though the difference in their appearances was that Mun had a dark gray mane on her shoulders, with a giant dog skull, with a fang missing, on her shoulder, and that Mun's zanpakuto had transformed into a giant half-moon-shaped boomerang with pointed edges and a blade on the end.

The girls were laughing on the inside at the expressions on each of their friends faces, though their zanpakutos were quick to make them remember the reason for the transformation.

"Now that we're in Bankai, let us go and restrain InuHebi." Mun said defiantly, until Hana scoffed at her.

"And you said Sesshomaru doesn't affect how you act, Mun-chan." She said, smirking when the other girl snarled.

"At least I don't act like some wolf obsessed with getting somewhere." Mun sneered back at her.

They both then turned towards each other and began bristling and snarling low in their throats.

"You girls act like little kids."

They then turned towards the one who said it and snarled at Kazumi.

"STAY OUT OF THIS, YA WIMPY FOX!"

Kazumi's face then lost the smirk on it and she growled, as spiritual pressure colored in white, black and forest green surrounded her.

"Say that again. I DARE ya." She whispered under her breath.

"WE SAID-**BANKAI! YOUKO RYUUTOGESSHOKU AND YOUKO KURAMA!"**

Kazumi screamed out, pulling out two guns, one pulsing with dark energy and the other with vines covering the handle.

"ENOUGH!"

A voice screamed out, making the 3 girls freeze in mid-attack.

"The longer you 3 fight over something THAT worthless, the longer InuHebi will have to kill that boy and many others!"

Nemu panted out, her ears laid back and her tail fluffed up and lashing about.

"Your right. Gomen, Moe-chan." The 3 girls said.

"Well let's go! We'll split up. I'll go with Jay, Rangiku, Orihime, Xena, Chad,Rukia, and Renji. The rest of you go with Toshiro!"

"HAI!"

_**Meanwhile…**_

Dark emerald eyes watched, as the boy from before followed a young brunette spirit down an alleyway.

'_Just this one soul and that's all, alright?'_

A voice pleaded in the back of the person's mind, making them sigh.

"**Yeah yeah, I get it ok?"**the person said before jumping down to land in front of the boy.

Looking down, the girl spotted a hole forming in the middle of the boy's chest.

"**So that's why you came after me, ne?"**

She whispered as the boy made to grab her by the neck, stumbling when only got an afterimage.

"**Seems the boy is becoming a Hollow! How shall we fry him, Hiei?"**

She whispered, as a black-cladded figure appeared.

The boy was taller than InuHebi by a few inches, wearing all black, except for a white scarf, bandana and for the bandages wrapped around his right arm. His crimson eyes glowed with delight and he chuckled.

"_**I say we fry him till there's not even ashes left." **_

"**Excellent idea." **

They then both jumped into the air, the bandages unwrapping from his arm, while pure black flames appeared on his and her right arm.

"_**DOUBLE DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAME!"**_

Twin black dragons appeared, wrapping around each other and slammed into the boy turned Hollow.

He screamed out in pain, his skin peeling off, and his bones showing. Looking at the Hollow in disgust, InuHebi turned to look at Hiei, who was shivering in excitement.

"**Ne, Hiei. Would you like to have a race with me?"**

When he nodded, she jumped to the top of a light pole and looked around in excitement.

"**Hiei! We'll start here and the finish line is at the tallest building in Karakura Town!"**

With that, she vanished into a black blur, with another black blur following her. InuHebi jumped from pole to pole and flew across in front of a building, only to have Hiei appear in front of her and smirk before vanishing.

Growling low in her throat she jumped to a building and attached her claws to it. Bending down low, she ran up the building on all fours, looking across to see Hiei climbing in a similar method. Using one last burst of energy, she jumped up and landed right when Hiei did.

Looking up, they saw a horde of Hollows surrounding a small girl, making InuHebi stiffen. The small spirit was crying, and each of the Hollows were kicking or clawing her.

'_**Onna?' **_

Hiei asked her in her mind, but she ignored him.

Running into the Horde, she stood in front of the spirit, snapping her fangs at each hand or clawed foot that came any closer.

"**Back off!"**

She snarled low in her throat.

"_And whose gonna stop us if we don't? A little Captain?"_

One of the Hollows roared out, and the others laughed, until they saw his head roll to a stop under the small woman's foot, at which she lit it up in flames.

"**Anyone else want a piece of what he got?"**

When the rest shook their heads, she only smirked.

"**Too bad. You ticked me off bad enough that I want rip you all to shreds until there's nothing left!"**

She purred out and suddenly vanished, reappearing behind the horde. The horde suddenly felt something missing from them and looked down. Each Hollow was missing either a leg, foot, arm, tail or hand. Only one of the Hollows was missing half of his face.

She then went and finished them off quickly, wanting to drown out the sounds of their screams that filled the night air.

She then crouched down in front of the spirit child and patted her head, making her look at her in surprise.

**"There there. They're gone and won't hurt you where your going, k?"**

She then put Hiei's hilt to the small girls forehead and smiled when the child grinned happily.

The small child then whispered "Thank you, nice lady!" before turning into a Jigoku chō and fluttering up into the sky.

'**Hn. I've had my fun for now, Nazamine! But I'll be back if anything like that happens.' **InuHebi growled to her human half.

'_Very well InuHebi. Sleep well.' _Nazamine answered back, before falling to the ground unconscious.

Hiei sighed and gently picked her up bridal style muttering to himself,

_**"You are a baka, but your my little baka onna."**_

And with that, he jumped away.

* * *

Nemu stopped on top of a building, and sniffed the wind, eyes widening when she caught the scent she was looking for.

"This way people!"

She jumped to the next building and raised her up and howled loudly.

* * *

_**Somewhere on the other side of Karakura...**_

Hana's, Mun's, Kazumi's, Tsukiko's and Kai's ears twitched and they howled back.

"Nemu says she found Inu-neechan's scent and location!"

Kazumi yelled out to Toshiro, who nodded and jumped to another building, freezing when he heard Kazumi receive another howl,

this one sounding low and warning-filled.

"Nemu also says that Hiei has taken physical shape, and is running with her at a fast pace towards Ichi-kun's house!"

'Dangit! I don't think I could take on at least one of her zanpakutpos!'

He thought to his self, cursing mentally.

'Especially since Hyourinmaru keeps telling me to watch out for the fire demon zanpakuto'

**:::But Master, that Hiei is very bad news! Don't go near him right now.:::**

'And why is that?'

**:::He is very ticked at you for letting his mistress go to that extent and releasing her inner demon, so I'm guessing that's why he's at Ichigo's , so he can find you.:::**

'I see.'

Suddenly, a black blur smashed into him, knocking him into a tree nearby.

The blur then wrapped a tan hand around his neck, making him gasp in surprise.

**_So_...**a deep male voice spoke, making Toshiro's eyes widen..._**Your the insignificant idiot my onna adores,hm? Do you know who I am?**_

Standing in front of him, looking at him with similar cold but blood-red eyes, was the temperamental fire demon zanpakuto, Hiei.

"W-Where is Nazi?" He asked, making the demon narrow his eyes.

_**Do not refer to her as that ridiculous nickname, boy. You are not worth my onna's time.**_

And with that, Hiei threw Toshiro across the clearing, and appeared at where he skidded to a stop at his boot-covered feet.

Lowering into a crouch, Hiei studied the white-haired male's features, which looked similar to his own.

_**But to answer your question,**_Hiei said to him, showing pointed long fangs, _**She is at that orange-haired boy's house, resting peacefully.**_

**_Now_,**he said, picking Toshiro up by his neck and looking into his wide turquoise eyes,_**I don't exactly trust you now, what with you almost letting MY onna get raped a second time. So what to do with you.**_

Hiei then had a thoughtful look appear on his face.

A grin almost instantly appeared on his face, making him look almost sadistic.

_**I**_**_ know!_ **He then dropped the young captain on the ground and pulled out his blade.

_**Draw your blade, boy. If you draw blood first, it doesn't matter how, I'll approve of you being around my onna. If not,**_he then grinned sadistically again.

_**You never go near her again.**_

Toshiro's eyes widen even larger.

_'Never go near Nazamine again?'_

_**That's what said, didn't I?**_

And with that, he stood up and drew his blade.

Hiei then cut off a tree branch and threw it up in the air.

_**We fight when it hits the ground.**_

_****_Right when the branch slammed onto the ground, they charged at one another.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Me: FINALLY DONE!**

**Toshiro: So your gonna start on the next one soon? **

**Me: I might if I get enough reviews.**

**So please read and review **


	8. Hiei vs Toshiro and Ichigo vs InuHebi!

**Me: Here's chapter 8 for all you fans of Kage No Za Tsuki!**

**Ichigo: Bout time you updated! What took so long anyway?**

**Me: have you seen how my family acts at Christmas?! ITS always lethal! Anyway, Yachiru-chan, please do disclaimer?**

**Yachiru: Wolfy doesn't own Bleach, Yu Yu Hakusho, Wolf's Rain, or InuYasha.**

_**'Hiei speaking'**_

**"InuHebi speaking"  
**

**::Keroberosu together speaking::**

**~Mesu Inu~**

**/Ko Inu/ **

**^Xiao gou^**

**(Hebi)**

**:Hichigo speaking:**

**;Zangetsu speaking;**

'Other people,beside Nazi, thoughts'

_'Nazi's thoughts'_

**Chapter 8: Hiei vs. Toshiro!**

The hiyoukai charged at the Aisuryuu's master, dodging to the left to avoid a swipe of his blade, while Toshiro dodged a swipe of the fire demon's sword from the right.

Growling low in his throat, Hiei lowered to the ground and suddenly vanished from Toshiro's view, appearing at different angles in his vision.

'So this is how Nazamine is able to do afterimages.' Toshiro thought, thinking back to when he had first worked on a mission with her.

'**Yes, what with Cerberus and me training her, plus with me as one of her zanpakutos, my onna was able to run at speeds close to a fire demon on a sugar rush!' **Hiei said with pride.

'**Though,' **he continued, **'It takes a large amount of her energy, making her fall unconscious for a couple hours, it worked well with the missions she was given by the Head family back in Squad Zero.'**

While he was distracted, Hiei went for his stomach, bringing Toshiro back to reality by the sound of the wind and he dodged. Gritting his teeth, Toshiro swiped at the demon's face, surprising the hiyoukai and getting a cut on his face. =Please Hiei fans don't kill me! He's bout get revenge for it!= Hiei vanished and reappeared a few feet away, touching his cheek with a shaky clawed hand, then he began glowing a dark green. 'Apparently, he's not just gonna let me keep seeing Nazi without me getting severely hurt first.' Toshiro thought.

Far away,(Ichi's house actually), the fire demon's mistress began screaming and growing eyes over her body, tossing and turning and her spiritual pressure turning a light green, while her pupils becoming smaller and the white turning a dark yellow. She then jumped out of the window, making Ichigo jerk awake.

"W-was that the shorty's pressure rising?" Ichigo yelled out and jumped out of the window, following the short captain, his Hollow side laughing the entire time, though was worried about the outcome of chasing the small woman.

Meanwhile, the fire demon and Nazamine both uttered one word.

'**1****st**** Bankai / **_1__st__ Bankai_, '**Jagan no Hiei" **

Hiei then began to morph in front of Toshiro, his pupils becoming small and the white turning yellow, while his skin turned a dark green with purple eyes opening all over his body, while a red eye was open and pulsing on his forehead. He slowly shook his head, to get use to the feeling, before smirking at the ice taichou.

"It's been a LONG time since I've gone into one of my Bankai's. I hope you can keep up!" And with that he vanished, only to appear behind Toshiro, slashing in an arc down his back, while the captain blocked it. Suddenly, Hiei bent closer to the ground and went under their clashed swords and clawed into Toshiro's side, leaving five claw marks and shreds on him.

Toshiro screamed and slashed down, putting a deep cut on Hiei's chest and stomach. The fire demon sword growled and flipped backwards, before disappearing again.

**Meanwhile…**

Ichigo was having trouble keeping up with the smaller captain, whose spiritual pressure was growing by the second. Finally, she stopped in a clearing and he stood a few meters away from her.

"**What's it you seek from me, Halfling?" **InuHebi snarled out, her ears and tails appearing and she snapped her fangs, watching as he flinched.

"I was told to watch you until your zanpakuto returned, but you clearly want to make it hard for me by doing that."

"**You were told to watch NAZAMINE, not me." **The female demon snorted, turning away from the orange-haired man.

"You're both the same person, so get yer tails back to my house or else I'll use force." Ichigo stated, drawing Zangetsu from his back.

**"Was that a threat I heard?" **she snarled, her tails bristling and ears laid back.

_'WHAT THE HECK YOU DOING AWAKE? NEVER MIND! WE DON'T HAVE TIME TO FIGHT HIM! WE HAVETA STOP HIEI!' _Nazi roared out, making the hybrid flinched and hold her head in pain.

**"Just for a few minutes, girl. This Half-ling needs to learn his place."**InuHebi answered back, and was going to say more, but Nazi stopped her.

_'DO THE KNOCK-OUT SPELL ON HIM! IT'LL KEEP HIM ASLEEP FOR AT LEAST A FEW HOURS!' _Nazi said, making InuHebi grin and changed her stance, and put Keroberosu away.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow, but his eyes widen when he heard Hichigo scream out,

**:KING! Get away! I know that stance! And I'm pretty sure you don't want to be knocked out!: **

**"Dormiatis dum castellum super nubes ascendat!"(May you sleep until the castle rises above the clouds!)**

The hybrid jumped into air, her hands crackling with the power of the spell. Ichigo flash-stepped to the side, watching as the demon captain made a crater where he use to be.

'DANG! I'm glad I dodged when I did!'

**:KING! STOP DAYDREAMING AND DODGE HER NOW!:**

Ichigo then jumped away and dodged the girls glowing fists, watching as she made another crater.

She then snarled and tackled him to the ground and pulled her glowing fist back.

**:KING!:**

_'DO IT!'_

******"Dormiatis dum castellum super nubes ascendat!"**

She punched him in the stomach, but not before Ichigo stabbed her right through the right shoulder.

She howled out in pain and stumbled off of him, then shook it off and attacked again.

Ichigo watched as, with shocked eyes, the wound healed up and she grinned sadistically at him, showing

two rows of sharp teeth.

With a wink, she vanished.

Appearing on top of a building, she drew both blades and smirked, purring out,

**"Bankai."**

**" Hadesu's kōken'nin Keroberosu and Kokuryu no Hiei."**

A swirl of red and black energy surrounded her, while 2 roars screamed out to the heavens.

When it cleared, there stood Nazamine(InuHebi) surrounded in black energy and out-lined in blood-red.

Snarling animalistic, she crouched and vanished, making the Visored look around.

**:BEHIND YA, KING!:**

Turning around quickly, Ichigo blocked the incoming glowing fists and retaliated with his own, knocking the demon back.

Snarling, Nazamine panted, as both her Bankai and demon features vanished.

_"I suddenly feel sleepy."_

She mumbled, falling to her knees, then all the way to the ground.

**This is the part where all the commercials go through, making you want to scream and curse them.**

Falling to her knees, she didn't notice when 4 people appeared,all yelling out,

**::MISTRESS!::**

When Ichigo tried to go towards her, two of the four, twin dog demons,

appeared before him, snarling viciously.

Hearing a commanding bark, the two boys stopped,returned to the main dog's side, though they were still bristling in anger.

**~You can carry her then, since you were the one who made her go demon.~**

The head dog said, handing her unconscious mistress to the orangette.


End file.
